


A vingança de Gion: parte 1

by takkano



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Esporte, Humor, M/M, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Gion vai dar um empurrãozinho na amizade de Raita e Kokuto, e, ainda aproveitar para quitar uma certa dívida!!





	A vingança de Gion: parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história faz parte da fanfic "Assimétrico", mas é uma história paralela a história pois trata de um momento só entre o Raita e o Kokuto, onde eles não interagem com os outros personagens. É aconselhável que leia, pelo menos, até o capítulo três de Assimétrico, para entender do que a história fala.

— Então... eu nem perguntei né; você quer assistir os filmes? - Raita resolveu perguntar depois de se sentir entediado, vendo Kokuto tentar arrancar a linha da barra da camisa.

Já havia se passado pelo menos uns 20 minutos desde que o pessoal saiu para ir ao cinema. Pelo silêncio, os outros jogadores da Jinko também já tinham ido dormir.

Geralmente, Raita era o único, fora Sekito, que conseguia arrancar alguma palavra do Kirishima mais velho. Kokuto estava sempre sério, aparentemente de mau humor, e quieto; um verdadeiro sósia de Zanba.

Raita era totalmente o oposto disso. O pequeno scrum-half poderia ser considerado, de longe, o cara mais piadista do time; de todos os da região, aliás. Raita estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto e não parava quieto um segundo sequer; exceto agora.

Raita não podia dizer com segurança que considerava Kokuto como amigo, na verdade, estava mais para... colegas de esporte; se é que esse termo existia.

— Claro, porque não! - um mínimo sorriso e a segurança na frase, foram o suficiente para Raita voltar a sorrir. Chegou a pensar que Kokuto estava incomodado de estar ali.

— Bom, então vou pegar alguma coisa para a gente comer.

— Você quer ajuda com algo?

— Não, não, você é convidado hoje, então, fica à vontade!

Kokuto apenas voltou se se sentar, enquanto Raita ia até a cozinha preparar um lanche.

Uma simples cozinha pode ser uma verdadeiro campo de batalha para uma pessoa pequena. Raita tinha certeza disso, depois de um bom tempo tentando alcançar um pacote de biscoitos, em um armário que ficava em cima da enorme geladeira. Talvez não se sentisse tão culpado se não estivesse na ponta dos pés; em cima da cadeira. Derrubou uma ou duas, tá, nove ou dez, coisas na esperança de pegar a pontinha do pacote.

A cadeira balançou perigosamente fazendo Raita perder o equilíbrio. Sentiu uma forte pancada. Certamente, não era tão duro quanto o chão, mas, estranhou a forma com que sua queda foi amortecida.

— Eu perguntei se precisava de ajuda.

Kokuto conseguiu evitar a sua queda. O Kirishima o prendia contra o peito com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a cadeira, voltando-a no lugar. Depois de algum tempo na mesma posição, aquilo começava a não parecer mais tão seguro assim.

— Uh, Kokuto-san, ainda vamos ver o filme?

— Sim vamos! - Kokuto o largou na hora. Pegou o pacote de biscoitos que Raita tentava alcançar e entregou a ele. – Deixa que eu vou colocando o filme então.

Kokuto voltou para o quarto, deixando Raita arrumando uma bandeja com biscoitos e chocolate quente.

— Raita! - Kokuto gritou lá do quarto. – Tem certeza que esses filmes são bons mesmo?

— Uh, eu não sei! Não cheguei a assistir nenhum filme indicado pelo Gion. - Raita entrou fechando a porta e colocando a bandeja no chão, perto de onde as camas estavam. – Por que pergunta?

— Bom é que tem um aviso aqui; para maiores de 18 anos. Terror?

— Não sei! O Gion não parece o tipo que curte terror. Isso parece mais coisa do Zanba!

— Não, o Zanba gosta de romance!

— Sério? Que coisa mais estranha!

— Mas ele disse que você ia gostar né?

— Oh, então deve ser comédia! - Raita se jogou eufórico ao lado de Kokuto. – Comédia são os meus favoritos! Solta o vídeo ae!

Kokuto apertou o botão do play.

Vários gemidos ecoaram alto pelo quarto.

Em um primeiro momento, Kokuto ficou paralisado vendo os dois atores trabalhando avidamente um no outro. O braço esticado com o controle, pronto para desligar, ficou travado. Raita permanecia com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. A cena do filme era tão intensa, que eles nem acreditavam que era mesmo possível fazer algo como aquilo.

— OE, DÁ PARA PARAR COM ESSES GEMIDOS AI, RAITA? - alguém gritou irritado do lado de fora, perto da porta do quarto.

Raita e Kokuto se olharam e ficaram vermelhos com a situação.

— EI! A TV!! - gritaram de novo.

Raita rapidamente arrancou o controle da mão de Kokuto, que ainda estava meio em choque, e desligou aquilo.

O silêncio que veio em seguida foi constrangedor.

Raita ficou enfiado embaixo do cobertor com vergonha de ter que encarar Kokuto. Não conseguia acreditar que Gion teve coragem de fazer aquilo com eles, ou melhor, com ele, pois tinha certeza que era o alvo principal da brincadeira de mau gosto.

— Raita! - depois que conseguiu tirar a cena da cebaça, ou pelo menos, não pensar naquilo o tempo todo, Kokuto resolveu falar com o garoto. – Oe, não fica assim vai, eu sei que foi uma brincadeira idiota do Gion. - Raita continuava escondido embaixo da coberta. – Vai Raita, olha só, eu já nem to mais pensando naquilo!

— É mas, eu to! - a voz de Raita saiu meio falha pela vergonha. – E agora eu to com um p*** problemão aqui!

— Oe, Raita, não vai me dizer que você ficou...

Kokuto não terminou. Colocou a mão sobre a barguilha da calça e percebeu que também tinha um problemão daqueles. “Aqueles malditos pervertidos” Kokuto ficou furioso por achar que os colegas estavam começando a influenciá-lo daquela forma.

Sentiu pena de Raita, o garoto era gentil e agradável; uma boa companhia. Até mesmo abriu mão de se divertir com os amigos só para fazer companhia a ele. A noite não precisava terminar daquela forma.

— Raita, eu sei que pode parecer meio absurdo mas... - Kokuto ficou um pouco sem jeito de perguntar aquilo. – … você, uh... você quer... - tava difícil de sair. Raita finalmente colocou a cabeça para fora da coberta para prestar atenção no que Kokuto poderia sugerir. Raita sentiu outra fisgada no baixo ventre assim que viu o rosto dele vermelho, e voltou a se esconder. – … você quer assistir alguns desenhos?

Se a intenção de Kokuto era acabar com “aquele probleminha”, deu super certo.

— Desenho? - Raita saiu de baixo das cobertas e olhou desconfiado para Kokuto, que também pareceu mais aliviado.

— Sim, olha! - Kokuto foi até a mochila de Sekito que ficou ali junto com a de Zanba, e pegou alguns DVDs. – De vez em quando, o Sekito carrega alguns daquele animes doidos dele.

— Anime, Kokuto?

— Bem, é anime ou...

— UHA, ANIME! ANIME TÁ ÓTIMO!

Kokuto sorriu nervoso concordando e foi até lá colocar o desenho. Volto e se sentou perto de Raita de novo. Pelo olhar estranho que davam um ao outro, era meio óbvio que ainda não tinham esquecido completamente o que viram.

— Kokuto, que anime é esse?

— Não sei! - Kokuto pareceu não se importar, quando apertou o play mais uma vez.


End file.
